


Don't fuck (with) the Quartermaster

by OnlyOneWoman



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Interruption, M/M, Matelotage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Bones and John Silver are trying to get some private time, but keep getting interrupted - and very frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't fuck (with) the Quartermaster

”Quartermaster? You’re needed.”  
”For what?”  
”The Captain asked for you.”  
”Just a moment.”  
  
John Silver sighed heavily against his lovers shoulder.  
  
”Fucking unbelievable… Which time around is it?”  
”Havn’t been counting.”  
  
Billy let go of John with a displeased sound and leaned back to the wall. The quartermaster buckled his belt, ignoring an aching erection that soon would go limp. The first mate arranged the shirt and pressed a kiss on John’s temple.  
  
”Later then?”  
  
John snorted.  
  
”Feeling optimistic, Billy? Doubt I’ll be off fucking duty before he drops dead. And then you’ll get to fix his fucking mess, so how about we meet in the same fucking grave?”  
”Just go and be done with it.”  
  
The quartermaster sighed once again and stroke a thumb over his lovers hand. When he left, Billy muttered a long line of curses and resisted a need to punch the wall. He had to remind himself that he and John were the lucky ones on this ship. Many who took interrest in other men, didn’t have the luxuary of having a matelot in the crew, and most of the men wanted women so it wasn’t as they would pity Billy and John for these interruptions.  
  
However. Not having sex in a week and a half when you had your lover on the same fucking ship and neither he or you had any sickness or severe injuries was just ridiculous. Not to mention bloody frustrating. Billy started to have serious plans to just take John in front of the whole damn crew, having him scream down the sails and give the Spanish Man O’War a reputation as the floating brothel of Nassau if this went on any longer.  
  
One day it was DeGroot, barking from above to get Billy up the riggings, just as he had his well earned rest from a busy morning and thought to use it for some time with John down the carter cargo space. Another day, the captain thought it fit to go through the route and next prize with John, moments before they were to hit the bunk, and of course it took fucking long time and John was exhausted when he finally came to bed.  
  
Billy gritted his teeth, grabbed a pile of bloodstained clothes from the last battle and took to the deck. He could just as well make something useful while John was locked in with the captain and his fucking problems that surely could’ve waited long enough to give Billy and John a moment together.  
  
***  
  
”What’s _he_ doing here?”  
”No idea.”  
”Who’s here?”  
  
John, who’d just finished the supper looked at the guest who climbed up the ladder. It was Teech. Dammit. What business had he here? The quartermaster was tired and irritated. The meeting with the captain could easily have waited and when it was done, Billy had been washing their clothes and Flint, of course, thought it fit to inspect their cargo, effectively cutting off the only place where John and Billy could have som private time right now.  
  
And now Teech was here, and the captain of course wanted John and Billy to discuss the war plan with them. The look in the first mates eyes was clear as he went to the captain’s cabin. He hated about every single person except for John, within the borders of Nassau right now. He dried his hands off on his trousers and nodded at the pile of wet clothes for John to dry in the evening sun.  
  
The meeting was, of course, nonsence. Just plain chattering about Nassaus future that, honestly, wasn’t John’s fucking problem right now. Both he and Billy had been working almost non stop these last weeks and an undisturbed hour or two wasn’t fucking too much to ask for. But when the ridiculous meeting was over, sure enough someone had to take Blackbeard back to shore. That someone being Billy.  
  
***  
  
”Your quartermaster are a dull type.”  
”Huh?”  
  
Billy looked at the old bastard he rowed back to shore. Blackbeard was far too pleased with himself and too proud of his nine fucking wives for Billy’s taste. The unwelcomed cargo seemed amused.  
  
”I said Silver is a dull type, but I have to say you’re even worse. Not that I can blame you, with a captain like Flint.”  
”You have a problem with my captain?”  
”Havn’t we all?”  
  
Well, that was true, but Billy, John and everyone else on the crew had their good reasons to remain loyal to Flint and Blackbeard’s reputation and smugness wouldn’t change that. The first mate gave his passenger his best look of ”I’m not impressed”, and it worked just as good on Blackbeard as it did on other men – and women. The old man frowned.  
  
”Why didn’t you join Charles crew?”  
  
Ah. Of course Vane had told him that. Billy kept rowing.  
  
”He didn’t tell you why? I’m loyal to a fault.”  
”That’s what you told him?”  
”Actually that was _his_ description of me.”  
”Hm.”  
  
Well, that was new to him, at least. Billy wondered what the old bastard would say if he told him exactly why Vane had been frustrated for not having him in his crew. No one, as far as Billy knew, had figured that out until they fucked more regular. He didn’t exactly mourn Vane and they’d stopped fucking quite some time before things escalated. A part of Billy would like to see the look in Blackbeards face when being told that his protégé had been fucked by Flint’s bosun for more than a year, moaning like a whore with Billy’s cock deep up his ass.  
  
But Vane was dead, their relationship such as it was had ended long before that and they’d never had any deeper feelings for each other. Telling Blackbeard just for the sake of making that smug look disappear wouldn’t be right… But since when had Charles cared about that? After all, the man used to scream loud enough for every living creature within the distance of a mile to hear, making his crew throw curious – and slightly impressed – glances at Billy when he left.  
  
”You’re not very talktive, are you?”  
”I’m taking you ashore as I’ve been asked to do. Didn’t know you wanted more talking after that meeting.”  
  
Blackbeard chuckled.  
  
”You’re right. Silver is one to talk, I say that, but he’s as serious and peevish as an old house keeper. They told me he was a light type, but I couldn’t see much of that.”  
  
Maybe that’s because he had his fucking leg cut off and is still in pain from time to time? Maybe that’s because he had to deal with Flint’s demons for months? Maybe that’s because he was the one who hold our lives in his hands in the maroon camp, and he knew it? Maybe that’s because he knew why I had to make him the villain in the letter, and _maybe_ because he was planning to have my cock buried inside him tonight instead of listening to old men talking shit? Billy hadn’t felt this murderous since Flint shot crew members in the doldrums and he forced himself to just focus on the rowing.  
  
Finally, they reached shore and Blackbeard, now definately looking too fucking pleased with himself, hopped out and looked at Billy with unmistakable disdain.

”Thank you for your dull company. I never understood why Charles hold you in such high esteem…”  
”Why don’t you ask Jack.”  
”Rackham?”  
  
It was pleasant to see the confusion. Rackham was another man Blackbeard didn’t understand why Charles listened to. Billy smiled.  
  
”If you ask him, I’m sure he can give you quite a description of how Charles looked and sounded with my cock in his ass.”  
  
Oh, his _face expression_. It was fantastic and Billy couldn’t help but give the chocked man his most innocent look.  
  
”Oh, I’m sorry, you didn’t know that? It wasn’t exactly a secret. After all, his screams made it impossible for Anne to sleep and Jack once came out to throw a bucket of cold water on us, to make Charles cool down.”  
”You’re lying!”  
  
Billy snorted.  
  
”If you don’t believe me, just ask Jack, Anne or anyone in their crew. As I said, Charles wasn’t exactly quiet. And if you’re done insulting me, my captain and Jack, I’m heading back to fuck my quartermaster after a dull fucking evening with you.”  
  
It seemed like the old bastard wanted to answer something, looking all insulted, confused and dumbstruck. But then he just turned away and left with the furious steps of someone who wasn’t used to have his own insultings and sense of smartness thrown back at him. Quite content with himself, Billy rowed back to the ship and his lover.  
  
***  
  
_At last._ Billy looked both irritated and a bit amused as he climbed over the gunnels. John was waiting by the main mast, leaning on it to rest his bad leg and the sight of his lover made his cock twitch. Fuck, he longed so much for the man his toes started to curl and his blood rushed as if he was newly in love with Billy again, despite the fact they’d been lovers for many months now.  
  
”Quartermaster! Billy!”  
” _What?!”_  
  
Dr. Howell’s concerned face showed up from the stair when it was about ten feet between them and John’s barking answer made the surgeon gape. Billy coughed and John took a deep breath.  
  
”I’m sorry for that, doc. What’s happened?”  
”Two of our fresh recruits have been gambling and when Ben told them about the rules, they picked a fight. With knives.”  
”Is anyone hurt?”  
”No, but the mood below isn’t the best.”  
  
John rolled his eyes and exchanged a look with the equally displeased Billy.  
  
”Think I finally understand what Rackham meant with his ’if you're going to behave like children, then I will be your daddy’.”  
  
A shout from below got them on their way and John had murder in his eyes as he went down and barked from the top of his lungs:  
  
”Everyone just shut the fuck up an be still! I mean it! _Don’t fucking move!_ ”  
  
It went dead silent and the crew froze in their spots. John turned to Ben, who’d not been a part of the fight, but he stood closest to him.  
  
”Ben, would you be so kind to tell me exactly what happened here?” He looked at the crew again and frowned. ” _With no fucking interruptions_!”  
  
Despite the irritation, Billy couldn’t help but enjoy John’s voice and the impact his preseance had. Ben cleared his throat.  
  
”Daniel and Stuart here gambled and seemed to get a bit upset when I told them it was against the rules.”  
  
John turned to the to fresh recruits, who actually looked terrified and Billy couldn’t blame them. A displeased Long John Silver was indeed a very fearsome sight. His lover went close to them and spoke in his most calm voice.  
  
”Did no one tell you about the rules considering gambling on the ship? Daniel?”  
”No, Mr. Silver.”  
”Alright. Stuart?”  
”I didn’t know either, Mr. Silver.”  
”And you didn’t believe Mr. Gunn here, when he told you about the rules?”  
”Well… he’s new here too and…”  
”And you thought he was wrong? Fair enough – if this had been your first day here. But it isn’t, and when a brother tells you about a rule, you’ll follow that rule no matter how stupid you think it is, and come to me _before_ you decide to break it so I can tell you exactly what a fucking stupid idea that would be. Are we clear?”  
  
The men nodded and John looked at the rest of the crew.  
  
”And the rest of you might want to take some fucking responsibility for our new men and teach them our rules without turning the lesson to a fucking knife fight and then come running for me and Billy like we’re your daddies? Or is that too fucking much to ask?”  
  
The mumbles and head shakes told it wasn’t. John took Billy’s hand and pointed with the other hand at the crew.  
  
”Now, if you children don’t mind, me and the first mate here would _very much_ like for you to stay the fuck away from the quarter deck and shut the fuck up about anything less urgent then a fire or a plague outbreak until we’re done. _You fucking understand me?_ ”  
  
No one dared to mumble when they nodded, some of them with a little stunned expressions in their faces, and John left with Billy close in his steps.  
  
***  
  
Pressed up againt the main mast, John twined his legs around Billy’s hips and moaned as he felt his lovers cock brush and then push hard and eager at his groin. Their tongues swirled in a hot dance, impatient as never before, bodies aching with lust and minds beyond caring about who could see or hear them. John buried his face at Billy’s throat and collarbone, nibbled and kissed the skin while the first mate panted and squeezed his hips with large, hot hands.  
  
Jackets, shirts and belts soon lay scattered around them and John groaned heavily when Billy worked him upp with oiled fingers and then, with clear difficulty, tried to restrain himself from pushing his large cock in too quickly.  
  
The sounds they made could be heard far away from the ship, but that only turned the heat up. John wanted everyone to hear how fucking good the first mate felt inside him, to know that Billy Bones belonged to _him_ and no one else.  
  
Being without each other for eleven fucking days didn’t make it easy to last long and the tight, glorious skin squeezing Billy’s cock, the desperate hands all over his back and the obscene, shameless position out in the open for anyone to see and hear was ridiculously thrilling. John released a hand to fist his throbbing cock as Billy’s thrusts became harder and pulled them over the edge, both of them cursing and moaning like whores.  
  
All spent, breathing heavily, Billy carefully lowered John, kissed his temple over and over again and entangled fingers in his hair. Cum had stained their skin and trousers and apart from their post-orgasmic pantings it was dead silent on the ship. John looked at Billy with a very content expression in his face and whispered:  
  
”Can you hear it?”  
”Hear what?”  
”Exactly.”  
  
Half choked giggles turned into exhausted and hysterical laughters as the reality of the situation sank in. The first mate and the quartermaster on the Spanish Man O’War had fucked in the open while the entire crew – the captain included – stayed still and quiet down below. Billy pulled John close in a firm embrace and kissed his hair again, still laughing. John managed to lower his voice and whispered:  
  
”How about we take to our bunk, stallion? I have no doubts we’ll have the quarters to ourselves for many hours now.”  
”It was very cruel of you to make them stay below and keep silent like that.”  
  
Billy’s low voice was dark and husky and despite the recent relief, it hit the right nerves in John’s body and he reached up to kiss his lover.  
  
”Admit it, matelot… It turned you on.”  
”Very much.”  
”You have any more of that oil left?”  
”Uh-huh.”  
”How much?”  
”Enough to make us through the night.”  
”Good. Wanna spend some?”  
”Every single drop of it…”  
  
***  
  
As they went down, various gazes were to be seen among the crew, who tried to look _very_ busy with anything from storytelling and drinking, to stitching shirt buttons and spoiling the ship’s cat, Betsy, with treats and cuddles. The Captain, standing just outside his cabin with eyebrows hitting the roof, a crooked smile on his faces and a glass of rum in his hand, beckoned to his closest men to approach.  
  
Only a little – in fact, _very_ little – regretful, they waited for the Captain to decide what to do. Flint just took a sip of his rum, with a low chuckle.  
  
”In all years I’ve spent at sea, I’ve never seen an entire crew as quiet as this.”  
  
John bit his lip.  
  
”Yeah… sorry about the… indiscretion.”  
  
The Captain’s smile got a little wider and he swallowed the rest of his drink.  
  
”Why didn’t you just tell me?”  
”What?”  
  
Billy looked confused and John shrugged.  
  
”Didn’t think it was anyones business, actually. You don’t disapprove, Captain?”  
”About you to being matelots? Of course not. About you not telling me? Yes, that’s a litte bit disappointing. If I’d known that I wouldn’t have given you so little time together you thought it necessairy to fuck by the main mast.”  
  
John swallowed, now blushing.  
  
”It wont happen again, Captain.”  
”No, it wont, Quartermaster.”  
  
The Captain rose and poured more rum. This time in three cups and he gave two of the to the confused men before him.  
  
”If you wish to enter a matelotage or not is entirely your business, but no matter what you’re not suppose to hide your relationship from anyone here and certainly not from me. In the future, if you have too litte time together, just tell me. Alright?”  
  
They nodded, both of them too perplexed to make a sound. The Captain raised his drink.  
  
”Congratulations.”  
  
THE END


End file.
